Battle of the Miko
by OctoberMourning
Summary: Sailor Mars accidentally stumbles into the world of Inuyasha while investigating a disturbance in time. How will she manage when she cant go home? Kikyo has something to do with itThis can only end one way between 2 of the most famous Miko in animemanga!
1. Rei Finds the Well

**Battle of the Miko**

**Japan present day, Cherry Hill Temple**

"I don't understand." Rei thought out loud as she read the sacred fire. _There seems to be something going on with the balance of time, but nothing seems to be resulting from it. Who would want to fool around with the past? _Normally she would have invited the other Scouts along, but it was the holidays, and she didn't want to worry them unless she needed to.

She changed out of her chihaya into some regular clothes: a pair of hip-hugger jeans, and a white tank top. After writing her grandfather a note, she grabbed her purse and slipped into her flip-flops and was off. She would sense the disruption in time to find where she was going.

Kah! Kah!" called two ravens that were perched up in a tree.

"Oh, hello, Phobos, Deimos. I 'm going off to search for something. Would you like to come and keep me company?" She smiled as Phobos floated to her shoulder, and Deimos to her feet. She knelt down and stroked them lovingly.

After some time of walking to follow the trail, she came to her destination. The waves had led her to another shrine.

_Interesting_, she thought, and started up the stairs. When she got to the top it looked like any other temple, with a house not far away. _Not every temple has a sacred tree. _She noticed. Her curiosity brought her to the base of the large tree. She sensed something special about it, and reached her hand out to touch it. When she did, she felt the tree's connection to something else nearby. She followed the thread of connection to a shed to her right. Rei started towards the shed, with her raven friends still following her. Inside, she found a well that had once been sealed up with sacred sutra. She wondered why and when they had been broken. Rei speculated that this well had something to do with the strange waves and the disruption of time.

"The well…" whispered Rei. She took a step forward sensing its aura.

"Kah!" Rei spun around at the sound of the ravens squawk. Standing behind her was a man in red. But his hair was white, long, and he was bare foot. She gasped as she saw the ears of a dog on his head. She could have slapped herself for not noticing him earlier.

"Who the hell are you?" The strange man growled. She quickly took out her Sailor Mars wand, and raised it above her head.

Authors Note: If you read this chapter, than please review. Thank you! 3 I do actually listen to honest well mannered reviews.


	2. Enter Inuyasha and Kagome

**Present day Japan, McDonalds**

"I am so ready for the holidays! I have it all planned out." A high school girl was cheerfully chatting.

"Me too, I cant wait to hit the amusement park. How about you Kagome?" an equally excited friend inquired. There were three girls, all with black hair, and in high school. The first had her hair short at her shoulders and pulled back in a headband. The later had her hair well above her shoulders. They were all wearing a uniform of green trim, and tie of read.

"Hm? Oh, I don't have a plan at all. I guess mines going to be pretty uneventful", then Kagome giggled nervously. _Uneventful huh? I wish. Yeah, guys I'm spending my vacation battling demons, so don't be surprised if you receive an invite to my funeral, ok? _She sighed and looked then realized it wouldn't be so bad. She would be with Inuyasha gang, and she enjoyed their company.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome suddenly yelled as she noticed her brother out side across the street. He had finally got her attention, and was acting like a dog. A really load and upset dog…

"Guys I got to go! Sorry, uh, forgot appointment, uh, bye!" Then she ran out of the restraint with her friends and everyone else staring at her.

" She's such a bad liar, she ditched us for Hojo." They all nodded in agreement with sly smirks.

Kagome and her little brother, Souta, were now walking home with Inuyasha, taking alleys and back roads. Inuyasha, wearing his hat, didn't look pleased. " Well I wouldn't have had to come and get you if you would have just come when we asked you to in the first place!

"Theirs no need for yelling, and so what if I'm a little late? You're not the only thing I have to worry about you know! Theirs school, and chore-!" Inuyasha cut her off.

"You worry about me?! I am the one whose always slaying the demons who kidnap you every other day!"

" Its not that often!" Kagome and Inuyasha continued to fight until finally he was sat. Souta just kept walking with his head low.

When they reaching the stairs that led to Kagome's home and grandfather's temple, Inuyasha stopped abruptly. He sniffed the air as if to make sure of something.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, knowing this was a bad sign.

"Were you expecting someone over today?" he asked.

"Souta, you can go to a friends house now if you want, just call mom at work when you get their ok?" Souta said all right, not wanting to argue with the alternative being he would have to stay home all day.

"No, I wasn't. Is it someone bad?"

"I don't know yet, but they have some kind of power." Kagome and Inuyasha started up the stairs at a jog. When they reached the top, Inuyasha ran to the well, with Kagome behind him. She noticed the door was open and got nervous. Now Inuyasha was standing in the shed doorway.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha growled. He saw her confidently take out what must have been her weapon.

Before Rei could even start to say Mars Star Power, he was on her in a second. He was too strong for her to fight back. He took her want and threw it across the room. She already had a script in her hand, raised to her face now that he was off her. Inuyasha was taken aback, for those were what monks and priestesses used. She mumbled her spell, and sent it flying toward him. He dodged it, and landed back on the stairs just as Kagome came up to the door.

"Inuyasha!" More sacred scrolled whizzed through air. Reis ravens were going insane outside and she ran for her wand. In a flash she was being pushed against the well.

"Who are you, and what are you here for? Kagome, does she have any jewel shards?"

"No" Just then the ravens flew in and started attacking Inuyasha. He wouldn't let go of Rei, and Kagome ran forward to shoo them away, but in the process, she tripped and they went falling into the well, ravens and all.

"Great!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome, once they had reached the other side.

"Its not my fault you cant take care of a couple of birds."

"Can someone just tell what the hell just happened?" Rei yelled losing

her temper. Inuyasha hoisted her up the well, and not too gently.

"Well, you went through a magic portal and your now 500 years in the past." Kagome braced herself for an outburst.

"I see. So that's what it was. But what is he?" Rei said as if weird stuff like this happened all the time. Which it did, coincidently? She took a few steps and looked around at the forest, now free from Inuyasha's grip, but not losing her guard. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, then at her.

"What? Hey, whoa!" Inuyasha had grabbed her ankles and her wrists, and started towards the village. Kagome and Rei were very displeased.

"Inuyasha! You cant just carry her like you just killed your lunch!"

"You want to be nice to the person who was snooping around your house? And we don't know if she's a friend or foe, she could be after the jewel shards." Growled Inuyasha. All the while, struggling with a kicking and wriggling girl.

"What jewel? Put me down!" She continued to wiggle to try and break free, but she couldn't reach her scrolls.

"See, Inuyasha? She doesn't even know what the sacred jewel is! Put her down!"

"We still don't know anything about her though, what if she turns out to be a demon?!"

"Does she smell or look like a demon to-" Inuyasha was now ignoring her, "SIT!"

"OOF!"

"Aaah! Get him off me!" Rei screamed for dear life as Inuyasha fell face first on top of her.


	3. Kaede's Hut

I dont own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon...

"She doesn't look anything more than just a human girl to me." Sango said. She, along with Miroku, and Shippo were poking a hostage Rei questioningly.

"Stop it! I am not a demon, I AM just a human girl."

"But you are priestess aren't you?" Miroku had heard about her sacred scrolls.

"Yes, I am Miko."

"But what were ye doing at the well?" The gang had taken her for interrogation in Kaede's hut.

Rei sighed deeply, "I read in the sacred fire that someone was tampering with time. I went to check it out, and was led to the Higarashi shrine, then the well. It was also _her_ that knocked me into the well." Everyone turns to Kagome.

"Um, ha ha, well, it could happen to anyone…Right?" They turn away and sigh in hopelessness.

"Can I be untied now?" Rei had grown tired of this, and wanted to go back to the well to go home, knowing her grandfather would worry soon.

"Of course." Miroku went to untie her.

"Uh, please, allow me…" Sango glared at him accusingly as she untied Rei.

"Kagome?" Shippo was looking outside the door.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Those ravens look suspicious to me…." Shippo looked scared. Rei held out a hand as soon as they were untied. The ravens came flying in, one at her side, and the other onto her arm. Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"These ravens are my friends: Phobos and Deimos. Now can we go home?" She stood up.

"Yes, I will escort you to the well." Kaede stood and grabbed her bow. They started for the well.

Once they were gone, Sango spoke first, "She seems… different…"

"Yes, not every priestess can read sacred fire, and she seems to have seen her fair share of battle in her young life. You can see it in her eyes." Miroku observed.

"Yeah, I saw it too." Inuyasha remembered the look in her when he first confronted her.

Kaede and Rei were now approaching the well, with her raven's overhead. The night's breeze was playing with Reis hair, and Kaede was reminded of Kikyo's own long black hair.

"Ye has a secret. Care to tell?" Kaede asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and it's a long story…" her voice trailed off. She didn't look at Kaede.

"I understand. You will tell when you need to."

They had now reached the well. Rei looked down, into the blackness of the portal. She stepped up onto the ledge of the well stonewall, took a breath, and jumped in. She hit a solid dirt floor.

"It didn't work!" She called back up towards the old woman.

"Hmm…come back up!" She ordered. Rei did as she was told.

"Why didn't I go back to the future?" Rei whined.

Kaede sat on the well and thought for a while. "Ye are a strong priestess from the future, and were brought here for a reason. What reason, I don't know. What ever it is, ye will not be able to return until ye has served the purpose."

"Great…so, do I stay in the village and wait? Or what?"

" I would guess that the best way to fulfill ye's destiny here, is to travel with Kagome and the others."

"Travel where?"

"They are on a quest to collect the fragmented shards of the Shikon No Tama, and put it back together before the evil Naraku does."

"The jewel of the Four Souls…" Rei whispered,

"But there are demons here, so take this bow. I can get myself another."

"Are you sure? Alright, thank you."

"The others will protect you as well, ye are in good company."

"I can take care of my self." Rei smiled. She said this more to convince herself. Without being able to transform, she would have to rely on her spiritual powers.

"What? No way, I've already got one person to worry about, and this one doesn't contribute anything!" A furious Inuyasha exploded at the idea of another wimpy girl coming along, and her little pet birds.

"I am not completely useless, and it's your fault that we're in this mess in the first place!" Rei was not going to take this kind of disrespect from dog-boy.

"Oh, so what? Demons are supposed to quiver with fear from your magic pa-"

"Evil be gone!" Rei stuck a "magic paper" to Inuyasha forehead. "Yes, they are." She said triumphantly.

"What…what the hell is this!! I cant move!!" You could see the veins in Inuyasha forehead practically bursting from his false attempts at trying to blow the paper off his forehead. His mouth and eyes were the only things that could move. Rei took the paper of his head.

"I can use a bow and arrow too. But the fact that I can't use my Sailor Scout powers here, also happens to be your fault."

"How was I supposed to know that you weren't evil?" Inuyasha sniffed.

"Try asking!"

Meanwhile, everyone else has been staring at them in disbelief. Not just because Inuyasha had been proven wrong in such a hilarious manner but also because they had found someone whose temper could rival Inuyasha's.

"Alright, everybody out, its late. Everyone to bed." Kagome called to the general room.

Kagome had grown tired of the bickering. Kaede and the guys left, leaving Sango, Rei and Kagome to set up their beds in the hut.

"Are we headed any where specific tomorrow?" Rei wanted to know.

"Where ever Kagome points us." Sango explained.

"So what makes you so special?" Rei asked while unfolding her bed. She didn't say it to be mean or snobbish like the words sounded, and Kagome could tell from the smile of her face.

"To put it simply, I'm a jewel detector." Kagome sighed.

Sango giggled.

"I remember, the Jewel of Four Souls. Are you the one who broke it?" Rei asked innocently.

Sango looked at Kagome out of the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah. Did Kaede tell you?"

"She didn't have to." Sango said, and couldn't hold back the giggles.

Rei laughed too. Kagome blushed and pretended to be fluffing her pillow.

"So do you have any idea what it is you need to do here?" Sango said, trying to stop the giggles.

"No, but maybe it has to do with the evil we're facing back home. I just hope my grandfather doesn't worry himself, and that my friends don't get distracted…" her voice trailed off.

"Speaking of friends, where did you get those ravens?" Kagome wanted to know.

"I didn't 'get' them anywhere. We became friends when I went to live with my grandfather at his temple. That's where I also decided to become a Miko."

"All done! OK, guys I am pooped. See ya in the morning!" Kagome smiled and went to sleep. Sango wished her good dreams, but Rei kept quiet.

Rei was still uncomfortable around these two girls who seemed to be such good friend. Her situation was unusual, but at least she was still on earth she reasoned. She could be stuck in another dimension… again.


	4. First Day on the Road

In the morning the girls woke up and gathered their things. Rei was also given some clean clothes. It was a priestess outfit, and felt right at home.

"The chihaya sure does compliment your figure." Sango was saying as they rolled up their beds.

"It could just be I've grown used to the style over the years." Rei suggested humbly. Kagome was gathering up her backpack, bow and arrow, Sango her Haraikuts and sack, Rei her bow and arrow and her other clothes. Rei was the fist one finished and went out side to join the guys. None other than Miroku greeted her.

"I apologize for not introducing myself properly earlier. My name in Miroku."

"Hi, Miroku." She put out her hand for and handshake, but instead he grabbed it with both hands rather eagerly, and knelt to one knee.

"Would you, consider bearing my children?" She pulled away her hand and smacked him over the head, blushing.

"What are you thinking? Of course I wont!" She growled and stocked away towards Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Don't worry, he does that to all the girls." Inuyasha said, not knowing exactly what he had said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everywhere we go, he always asks the local women to 'bear his child'."

"Oh, so I'm just any old girl am I? He has some nerve…" She was blushing again.

"Actually Inuyasha, I ask only those who are beautiful." Miroku had now joined them, with the girls not far behind. This made Rei blush again, but she was still upset, and turned away.

"I don't even have to guess…" was Sango's only reply when they joined the rest of the group.

They were soon on their way, walking down a dirt path next to a stream. Rei was admiring the view of the clear day, when suddenly Inuyasha stopped, and sniffed the air.

"Poisonous insects are headed our way. Not many, about three or so."

"They won't show themselves though, they'll probably hide in the forest and spy on us." Miroku was looking around for any sign of them.

"I think Naraku wants us to know their here though."

"Naraku is the demon that tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha right?" Rei whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Right. He probably knows you're here, and wants to find out more about you." Kagome explained.

"He wants to know if I'm a threat." Rei mused.

By this time the gang had continued their walk.

"So its true. There is a new addition to Inuyasha's happy little family. A priestess to boot, not to mention. Not surprising. Kagura!"

"Yes, Naraku." She answered

"Go and join the insects. See what you can find out about her abilities."

"Right away." She left the mansion and flew away on her feather.

"If she's anything special, we might just have to see what she can do for us." He chuckled.


	5. A Full Night

**Later that night**

Rei could sense the demonic aura of Kagura. She got up, grabbed her bow and arrow, and walked silently into the woods.

Despite her efforts, he companions were roused. The group watched as Rei crept into the trees, on guard.

"I don't smell anything…" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"You'd better follow her Inuyasha." Miroku suggested.

"If she wants to get herself killed, that's her problem." Inuyasha was about to bow his head in sleep again, until he saw a dangerous look in Kagome's eyes, "OK, OK! I'll go, grr…" He got up and followed Rei into the woods.

It hadn't taken Rei long to find Kagura. She was leaning up against a tree in a little clearing, waiting patiently. "So you're the new priestess. I don't know why you're traveling with Inuyasha, but I can only guess. What I really want to know is where you came from, and of your powers." She unfolded her fan.

"Too bad for you, because I already know all about you, so that makes me better equipped, doesn't it?" Rei strung her bow.

"Silly girl, you think you can defeat me with a bow and arrow?" Just then, a sacred arrow flew past Kagura. She had moved just in time. Kagura looked around suspiciously. "We'll continue this later…undisturbed." She took a step back and vanished. Rei looked over her shoulders, into the eyes of the un-living.

" You must be Kikyo." Rei smiled and turned to face her.

"I did not shoot at that demon woman to save you. I merely want to know the same the same information before Naraku can learn of it. What are you doing with Inuyasha?" All the time, Kikyo's face was emotionless as stone. Her eyes seemed to be trying to pierce through Rei's, looking for a clue

"What's wrong? Afraid of more competition than you can handle?" Rei giggled, she was hinting towards Inuyasha. Rei wasn't the best yet at verbal intimidation unless she was transformed into Sailor Mars. So resorting back to her high school girl taunting was the best she had. Even for its immaturity, the jab seemed to work.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?" she asked.

"I think you know." Rei put her hands on her hips and shrugged her shoulders, "First a young girl comes along wearing skimpy cloths and looks like you, not too bad." Rei looked at the other miko a tilted head and raised eyebrows. "You are the original. But now another one comes along with unknown abilities and is also a priestess. Now you're a little worried."

"Don't you dare talk like you understand me, you…"

"You what?" Rei interrupted. "You don't know what or who I am. Just like with Kagura, I have the upper hand." Rei wasn't giving Kikyo a chance to intimidate _her_.

Rei knew Kikyo wanted both her and Kagome out of the picture, but she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Your not even supposed to be here. Your time was up years ago, you talking mummy-" she nearly dodged an arrow, and strung her own bow. Inuyasha had now fallen upon the scene. He didn't know what to think. He saw that they were about ready to slit each other's throats without a second thought.

Inuyasha had expected that it would have been difficult to tell Rei apart from Kikyo from a distance, if the woman had showed up. But now he saw that it was foolish of him to think that, just because of their clothes and long black hair. First off, they both smelled differently, obviously. Second, they were both so completely different from the other in the way they stood, walked, or carried them selves in general. Kikyo was quiet and had a realistic confidence, while Rei was load and aggressive with a sure confidence. Kikyo walked straight and proud, Rei flowed with grace.

"I know not of your intentions here, but I do know you don't belong here either. I know you come from the future just like Kagome." Now it was Kikyo's turn to dodge an arrow, but she blocked it with her bow. She looked past Rei and noticed Inuyasha watching them. "We'll continue this later." She turned and walked away into the darkness of the woods.

Inuyasha came out of the trees.

"Well I'm sure not making friends quickly." Rei said jokingly.

"I'm not so sure you'd want to with the likes of them." Inuyasha snorted.

Rei was a little surprised at his comment by Inuyasha.

"But I thought you still loved Kikyo."

"That doesn't excuse the times she tried to hurt Kagome. I don't want to have tyou as an excuse to get close to her." He looked down at her through his yellow eyes.

"I understand." She walked past him back to the camp.

"So Kagura and Kikyo are after you? I'm impressed. They must sense something about you that we haven't yet." Miroku was thinking patiently by the fire.

Sango spoke up, "Naraku is probably planning to use Rei to his advantage, but Kikyo probably just doesn't like her."

"I'm sorry to have attracted more attention to all of you." Rei apologized.

"Well, you sure have had an eventful night to say the least." Kagome smiled encouragingly.

The talk eventually quieted down, and the group fell back asleep. Or, they all pretended to be. No one actally dreamed for another hour or so, with the thoughts of the nights events running through thier heads. No one had more to worry about than Rei. She had talked to Kagura and Kikyo confindently, but she really didnt know if she could handle them without her wand. She worried about her grandfather, her frieds, and the furture she had left behind. What dangers were back home, that she couldnt help fight? What dangers were after her here, that she knew nothing about and felt defenseless agaist? How was she supposed to get home? Rei, at the moment, felt defensless. She hated feeling this way, and often forced herself to believe otherwise, no matter what the situation. Her confidence had always roused the scouts before, but now she couldnt even rouse herself.


	6. The Mistake and a Big Mouth

This chapter was written after a review brought something to my attention. I am sure that others were wondering the same thing, so here you are. The reacton that Rei has to some surprising news in this chapter was inspired by my own reaction when I heard the same thing.

The Next Day

It was a classic scene. The gang plus Rei were walking down a dirt path surrounded by trees. They and no one else particularly know where they are going, but they know that some mishap circumstance will point them in the right direction soon or a later.

"Hey, Rei?" Inuyasha turned his gaze toward Rei.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"I keep hearing you talking about you losing your 'wand' or something. What kind of weapon is that?"

"It not exactly a weapon…" Rei wondered the best way to explain it; "My wand is what transforms me into Sailor Mars."  
"Like magic? I can transform too, with Fox Magic!" Shippo chirped in.

"Yeah, like that." Rei agreed.

"What's Sailor Mars? Is it your true form?" Asked Miroku.

"Actually, yeah, your could say that. Please don't make me explain the whole thing; it's a very long story. About 18 volumes long…"

"How did you lose it, again? When you fell into the well?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Then, why didn't Kagome or Inuyasha just go back to get it or you?" She asked.

Rei stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of the group stopped a few feet in front of her quivering form. She stared straight ahead, eyes wide, with clenched fists at her side. In a sudden movement that caused the rest to jump, she smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?!" She spun around and started for the opposite directions. When the rest didn't follow, she looked over her shoulder. "Well, come on! We have to go back and get it!"

"No way!" Inuyasha called to her. "I'm not going all the way back now!"

"That's fine, I just need Kagome!" Rei stopped and waited for Kagome to come after her.

"Eh? Me? Well, I…" Kagome stuttered.

"She's not going!"

"Well…" Kagome started, "We will go back eventually, Rei."

"Eventually?! I have to get back as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry, Rei. Kagome has to go back regularly for her school and things." Sango tried. "It wont be that long."

"Besides," Kagome started, "You don't need it to fight do you? You can just use a bow like me."

"You don't understand! If I can transform, then I can defeat whatever I need to faster and easier, letting me go back to my friends…" Rei lowered her head, "they need me…sniff…"

"Oh, Rei!" Kagome ran to her side. "Don't cry!"

"Don't touch me!" Rei put a hand out to block Kagome.

Kagome was frightened into listening. Rei wasn't looking down anymore, but straight at Kagome. Her teeth were visible in a snarl, her eyes shooting daggers.

"You don't understand! You're here battling evil to save the past! Unless I can return home, there won't be a future worth protecting!" Reis eyes had a distinct glisten, but not a tear was shed.

With her frustration voiced, Rei shoved past Kagome and the others, and continued in their original direction. The others quickly followed, keeping quiet. At least, most of them were.

"Hey," Inuyasha opened his big mouth, "What's to say your friends need you any way?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What? There probably fine without her, she hasn't been gone long."

Rei whirled around, "Shut up!"

Inuyasha blinked a few times. "Was that actually supposed to do something?"

"Do you want me to do something?"

"What can you do? You're just a human, and only Kagome can make me sit."

This should have been a clue for Kagome to do just that for his rude comment, but she was too captivated by the confrontation. She, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on the side of the road just watching. They knew this was going to be good.

"I don't need those beads to smack your face into the ground!"

"I'd like to see you try…ah!"

Those were not the words to say to a raging Rei. Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Rei had her hand at the back of Inuyasha's neck, and her foot sweeping his feet from underneath him. The result was literally, Rei smacking Inuyasha's face into the ground.

"Eat dirt!" was Rei's final statement to the shamed half-demon.

As Rei walked away, her hands were in fists, and her eyes were blazing. Basically, she was unapproachable. The rest of the gang realized this as she walked past, lowering their gaze and not moving a muscle. Once she was in front of them, they followed, leaving Inuyasha to catch up on his own. When he did, Kagome was quick to warn him against speaking.

Sango leaned into the Miroku's ear, and whispered, "Good technique I thought, catching him off balance."

"Yes, and off guard. It was quite a joy watch." He whispered back.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

A while later when Rei had calmed down again, they tried to converse with her again.

"Say," Kagome wondered, "I thought you were physically weak without your wand. Where did you learn that move?"

"My friend Makoto, but I'm not weak. In this world, I'm stronger than your average person. I'm a Miko remember? I have better tricks up my sleeve." She smiled.

"Oh! A smile, you must be feeling better now." Miroku smiled back.

"Yes, I apologize for my outburst earlier."

"It was justified I think."

"Yes," Sango agreed, "Inuyasha isn't known for his tact with words."

"I hope he hold his tongue next time, I don't like seeing you upset." The monk inched a little closer to Rei. "You're smile accentuates your classic beauty."

"Oh? Huh, thank you!" Rei put her hands to her cheeks to cover her blush.

Rei is a sucker for flattery. It stems from her conceited side. But hey, who can blame her? She is a classic Japanese beauty.

"That sure perked her spirit's huh?" Sango said under her breath to Kagome.

"Don't worry about it, he's just trying to put her into a better mood with some flattery."

"Oh, he can go on as long as he likes, as long as it keeps her in a good mood." The pair giggled over this last comment.

For the rest of the day, everyone but Inuyasha walked along in high spirits. Rei knew there was nothing she could do to get home but home that her destiny here would reveal itself soon.


	7. Enter Koga: Rei, not Kagome, Kidnapped!

Rei was at the stream gathering water for their breakfast when she heard a rustle of leaves behind her. She turned and saw nothing.

_Nothing but the wind, that's all. I'm a little paranoid over last night, calm down Rei. _

She took a deep breath and stared at the clean blue water of the stream. The day was sunny and warm, and she tried her hardest to enjoy it. When she heard it again, a blindfold and gag were on her faster than she could turn around.

She started to pull at the gagger and kick violently. She felt her foot hit a rock hard stomach. She was praying that one of the others would sense something, mainly Inuyasha. Now Rei was being held down to the floor by her head, and someone else was sitting on her legs. This told her there were two of them.

Her hand's were now tied, and was being hoisted onto one of their backs. She was about kick him when she realized she was inhaling something gaseous. She could also hear someone tearing through the trees, but her kidnappers were already off.

Rei woke up when it was already night again. Her blindfold and gag had been taken off, but she was still tied up. She looked around and saw she was in a cave. The cave had straw beds everywhere, and animal and human bones were scattered all over the rock floor. She realized their sleeping wolves in some of the straw beds. Rei swallowed hard. She dared not move for fear of waking them up.

"I see the gas has worn off." Rei looked to her left. In the straw bed that she had been sleeping in, she was not alone. There was a man with a white Mohawk lying next to her, eyeing her intently.

"AAHHH!" She pushed him away, "AAHHH!" she screamed again as another man with gray hair with a patch of blue sat up to her right.

She went to stand up but only managed in rolling over. "Get me out of here now!!" she was trying desperately to free herself.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Kagome. We brought you here to see Koga." The one to her left said. She raised an eyebrow at the comment. She now noticed they had fangs. She nervously looked down at their butts, and saw wolf tails.

_Great. Now I'm not just kidnapped, but kidnapped by wolf demons who think I'm Kagome. What a burden I've turned out to be…_

"I am not Kagome, so will you let me go now? Or at least untie me?" She said as calmly as she could.

"Not Kagome?" the two said simultaneously and looked at each other, confused. They both eyed her up and down, eventually realizing their mistake.

"Yes not Kagome. But, what do you want with her anyway?"

"She is our leaders woman. Koga. He has been sick these last few days, and we thought with her being a priestess and all, that she could help him." The one with the Mohawk explained.

"And cheer him up." Sighed the other.

"You sure don't know much about her do you?" she mumbled and glared.

"No, we do! How could we not know our own sister? We weren't the ones who kidnapped you, you were simply delivered here to us." The Mohawk demon explained and stood up.

The other turned to her, "It was night time when you came, and we were so tired, we trusted you were Kagome. We realize now we were wrong…sorry." He rubbed his head in embarrassment. "But what should we do with her?" He turned to his companion.

Rei's heart caught in her throat.

"Well, she is probably one of Kagome's friends, so we should wait and show her to the boss." He pair nodded in agreement.

"Ok. So, you're not going to hurt me?" Rei sighed with relief. "What are your names?"

The blue and gray-headed one answered, "My name is Ginta. His name is Hakkaku. No we wont hurt you, if you can help Koga."

"Alright then, where is he?"

"In another cave," said Ginta, "its not far." They moved towards the entrance of the cave, and she followed. As she passed the wolves they looked at her with glowing eyes of interest. She quickened her step.

Once outside, she saw more wolf demons. Mostly men, and a few women. No children in sight. The closer ones bowed to her as they passed. Rei smiled nervously. (Insert nervous sweat drop here).

_Well I guess you wouldn't dare disrespect someone you think is the woman of your leader._

The caves were in the side of a rocky mountain. They were built into it like stairs, and in rows. Each row housed about three to four caves, some natural, most demon made. To get to the higher ones, you merely climbed upward. The ground rose like a trail. They had gone up about two rows when they stopped in front of one.

"Were here with Kagome." Hakkaku was talking to one of the two guards in the front of the cave. The guard looked to the other and nodded approval after inspecting Rei. Once inside it looked no different from the cave she was sleeping in. Only there were no sleeping wolves around. Thankfully. She also noticed that there were a few weapons in this one. Some spears and swards, and a bow and arrow. She assumed the one that she had been in was a guest cave, since it hadn't had any weapons in it.

"Whose their?" said a voice from the farthest bed. It sounded to be from a man no older than his early twenties or so.

"Koga? We've brought someone who might be able to help you." Ginta looked a bit nervous, for he hadn't retrieved the right girl. Koga sat up and looked at her.

"What?! Where is Kagome?" He growled.

"We left this morning to bring you Kagome, but they had a friend with them, and we accidentally brought the wrong one."

"But she is a priestess, and should be able to help you…" Hakkaku tried to make the situation look better.

Koga did look sick. He was somewhat pale, and looked like he was running a temperature.

"Um, I…" His eyes had settled on her. She blushed.

She looked at his long black hair in a high pony tale, and manly features.

_He's so handsome…_ she composed herself at last. "My name is Rei," she bowed, "I am a priestess, and will do my best to help you." She walked to him and knelt at his side. Koga sat up more.

"So, you are traveling with Kagome?" she felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Yes. Take a deep breath." She put an ear up to his bare chest, and listened to his breathing. He was wheezing a little, and coughed when he exhaled.

"What is your business with her?"

"Nothing until she- I had a vision." She had been about to say until she had pushed me into the well, but didn't know if that was wise. "Open your mouth and say 'Ah' for me."

"A vision?"

"Yes…" Rei looked at him curiously.

"What kind of vision?" he looked concerned, "Is Kagome in danger?" He sat up a little more with wide eyes.

"No she's fine." She gave him a reassuring smile. "How long have you been like this? Any vomiting?"

"No, just nausea, headaches, and I feel weak. It's been like this for about a day and a half."

"Alright," she turned to the Ginta and Hakkaku, and told them to retrieve certain medicinal type things that she would need for Koga. It was mostly things just to make him feel better, she explained to him that he had the flu, and the best thing to do was to ride it out.

"Ride it out? You cant do anything?" Koga growled in irritation.

"Yes, so you can build immunity and this wont happen again. Though I am curious at how a demon can get he flu…?"

Rei was kneeling at his bedside and was looking at her lap, waiting for them to bring the supplies. Ginta soon returned in a flurry of nervousness with what she had asked for. She threw some things together in a cup of hot water and handed it to her charge.

"Drink this, it will make your throat feel better." He sat up and took the cup.

"Your not an ordinary priestess are you?" Koga eyed her.

"Ha ha, what gave you that idea?" she laughed nervously.

"So where are from?" he asked.

"I um, well," she thought of her temple and home, "the same place as Kagome."

"That would be where?" Koga raised an eyebrow, and it didn't take her psychic abilities to sense a smidge of irritation in his voice. She guessed it would have been worse if he were himself. "Well, maybe you should ask her that…"

"Why? Is it a secret? Somewhere bad or what?" his impatience grew.

"Yes, it is a secret. I want to protect my home." She hoped that would be enough to make him stop asking questions. She was right. He could sense the urgency in her voice, and he of anyone should understand wanting to protect their home.

Rei wondered if maybe Koga would have something to do with her getting home. She hoped she was right, and planned in her head to go back to the well after he was well again.

"Hakkaku, Ginta. Bring Rei some clothes for tomorrow, and remake the bed." He nudged his head toward the one across the cave.

"What? I'm staying here? But I have to get back to Kagome and the others. They'll worry about me and come looking for me."

"That mutt has been here before, but it will take him a while to track those two down."

"I'm sleeping here? In this cave?" She didn't like the sound of that. She was still nervous about Koga. What young girl could honestly trust a guy she just met? Let alone a wolf demon…

"You said you would look after me, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Fine then. You will stay for as long as I need you." She decided it was best not to argue.

She looked outside and noticed it was even later now, and wished she had a watch. She striped down to just her bra and underwear, as soon as she knew Koga and the guards weren't looking. She crawled into her newly made bed of straw and blankets. She fingered the bow and arrow that she now kept at her bedside as she reminisced over the day's happenings.

_I hope Inuyasha and the others won't be upset with me_…soon she drifted to sleep.

Authors Note: I love reviews, good or bad, as long as they are honest. If you point something out, I will actually listen to you! The Painted Lady can testify to that. If you want to see a girl squeal and jump up and down when she opens her e-mail box, then you should review after you read my story, any of my story. Thanks!


	8. Festival of Love Party Crashers

"So are we headed to Koga's tribe?" Sango was sitting on Kirara with Miroku.

"Probably…" Miroku sighed. "Its bad enough with Kagome getting kidnapped for bait all the time, but what does Koga want with Rei?"

"Maybe it wasn't him. Their were two of them, maybe it was those two that are always with him?" Sango tossed up the idea.

"Inuyasha didn't go into specifics since he was too preoccupied with blood lust. That probably is the case though, they really don't seem too bright." Miroku pondered on what he knew about the two.

"But its so unlike Koga, why wouldn't he come himself?" Shippo asked from on top Kirara's head.

"Good point…" The two agreed.

Down below, Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back. Presently, they arrived at the high ridge that blocks the caves. "Hang on." Inuyasha warned Kagome, as he jumped up the rocks. Kirara and the others were slowly making their ascent.

"I feel a lot better. Hey, are you awake?" Koga crawled over to her bed.

"Hm?" Rei rubbed her eyes. "Aah!" she screamed, "Oh, Koga, its just you." She panted grabbing her chest from freight. She still wasn't used to the idea of Koga's fuzzy, sharp tooth, tail-ness.

"What the hell kinda' greeting is that?" He snarled.

"Well, excuse me for not being used to a guy with fangs in my face!" She was up in his face now.

"I was only. Seeing…err" Koga baked away from her sudden outburst. As he leaned back on his heels away from Rei, she also sat up. As she raised her arms up above her head in a yawn-stretch, Koga noticed what she "wasn't wearing". His sudden smirk and starring eyes caught her attention and she surveyed herself.

"Huh? Koga!" she pulled the blankets over head in frenzy.

Koga walked to the entrance and excused his guards. Rei got up and dressed back into her clothes. She cleared her throat when she was done.

"Alright, lets go." He said.

"Come here…" she put her hand to his forehead to check his temperature. She thought of Chad, and how jealous he would be right now. _In reality, he's probably worried to tears over me, the poor guy._ She smiled slightly at the thought of him.

"Umm?" Koga was growing uncomfortable, for Rei's had yet to move her hand, and had subconsciously moved closer to him.

"Huh? Oh, it went down." She looked out side and saw everyone walking to one place down the mountain. "What going on today?"

"Oh, it's the festival of love. That's another reason why I wanted Kagome here with me. Come on." He walked down with the others. Rei grabbed the bow and arrow before going.

"So does some one have a 'not so secret crush'?" She said teasingly. She already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him.

"Kagome? Yes, she is my woman. Its just that mutt Inuyasha who gets in the way…" His face twisted into anger.

"Err, he he." She thought she better not push the issue of Inuyasha. "Sorry I spoiled you're date."

"What's done is done. Too late now, anyway. We can still have some fun though, before your friends come to get you."

They had reached a clearing at the base of the mountain now. It was a beautifully clear day, perfect with the green grass and blossoming trees. Everywhere she looked she saw small wild life, green, lush life and happy wolf demons. Though everyone seemed to be trying to sniff her and knowing she wasn't supposed to be there. She felt uneasy around all of the yellow inquisitive eyes, so she walked closer to Koga, her best form of protection.

"Do I smell raspberry's?" she sniffed the air wonderingly.

"Yeah. We believe it to be the smell of love and sensuality. We make perfumes of it this time of year. Look! Its started."

There was a light purple haze. She looked around and saw people in the trees with large sacks spraying the huge clearing with the perfume. Surprisingly she didn't cough or sneeze. Suddenly she was being tugged on by a wolf demon into the center of the clearing. He was tall and strong, his hair black and long, in a pony tale at the nape of his neck. His eyes were green and mysterious. He started to dance, holding her hands. She looked around to see what the others were doing. It was like nothing she had seen before. Some she realized looked like wolves, swaying to the sudden music with raised shoulders. She then noticed the differences for men and women, and tried her best at the female dance.

Rei had natural rhythm and tried to follow the beat she heard coming from somewhere above her in the rocks. Rei's hair was flowing gracefully to the music, and looked like a cascade of night's curtain. When the music changed her partner offered his help.

"Just do what I do, but more fluid like a woman." Whispered her partner.

"Ok, like this?" The dance had a routine. In the beginning you would take turns approaching and being rejected, women in a line and the men across from them in another line. Then the partners changed three times. On the third rejection, she was partnered with her original man. Suddenly she was grabbed around the waste and picked up into the air.

"Eeek!" Rei hadn't been ready. Luckily he was strong. They twirled with their maidens, and both tilted their heads back like proud wolves. They slowly brought them to the ground. The song changed to a slow song. Good too, for Rei could feel the sweat dripping down her neck and breastbone. Koga cut in.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, this is amazing!" A horn sounded.

"The food is ready, lets go" he took her hand and led her back to the side of the mountain. There was a line of food, and numerous little pick nick blankets, which were really animal hides. He went with her to get her some food: animal meat raw and cooked meat, wine, water, and some fruits and vegetables. She stuck to cooked and fruits and veggies. She took the opportunity to have some wine. He led her to a blanket with Hakkaku, Ginta and another wolf woman.

"You've met Ginta, this is his mate, Sora. Sora, this is Rei, the priestess who came last night."

"I've heard wondrous things about you, Priestess. Are the rumors true?" The demon woman said in a soft husky voice.

"What have you heard?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"That you can tell the future, see one's past, and that you control fire."

Rei thought for a minute. None of it was wrong, but none of it was exactly true either. But hey, it would be too boring to explain it correctly. "Yes, I can." She smiled.

"She can sense demons too, cant you?" insisted Ginta.

"Yes, demonic oura's and dark clouds." Rei picked up some meat.

"Oh, how exotic." Said Sora, as she dug into her raw meat. A scream was heard and heads turned to the sky.

"Kirara…?" whispered Rei. Then she saw Inuyasha tearing in through the woods, claws ready. Rei picked up her bow and arrow. She wouldn't have this special day ruined, demons or not.

"Inuyasha! STOP!!" Rei shot the arrow from her erect position on the blanket. As the arrow whizzed through the air, it began to glow red. _Oops…_

Rei didn't know exactly what had happened but it she did know it wasn't good. Was anything glowing red from her hands ever anything safe?

Let me know how you like it so far. Thanks for reading!


	9. Sunset

Battle of the Miko

Chapter 9

"What the-" Inuyasha was cut off by the arrow thant went past his head and though his hair. "AAHH! It's hot! Hot!".

He looked up to see Rei walking confidently towards him. "Why, you -!" Before he could finish or get any closer, a shout was heard behind him.

"Sit boy! Rei, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! Yeah, thanks." They looked down at the pummeled Inuyasha and giggled. Kirara came down to greet her.

"Did they treat you alright?" Asked Miroku.

"Miroku!" Rei smiled. "Yeah, he was a good boy."

"Like hell! He kidnapped you remember?" Inuyasha was sitting rubbing his nose.

"Well, yeah, but on accident." Rei fummbled for the right wording.

"Oh, so they meant to get Kagome…That makes it all better!" Inuyasha threw up his arms.

"You don't know what youre talking about! You ruined their festival!" Rei accused.

"OK, well then maybe next time I wont take the time to save your sorry–,"

"Save me?! Need I remind you that I meant to miss you? I could have killed you!" Inuyasha blinked, thinking back on his burnt hair. They stood starring at each other with anger bolting back and forth.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" asked Shippo, while looking around from Miroku's shoulder.

"Yes, and Sango is gone as well with Kirara." Miroku looked up and the rest did the same. When the three males looked back down, Rei was gone too.

"Dam it! What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha was livid. It seemed to him that every time he looked away, another woman was missing.

Miroku pointed a cautious hand in the direction of a blanket where Kagome, Rei, Sango, Rei, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Inuyasha asked When he looked to Miroku for an answer, he too was gone.

"Huh? Miroku?" Miroku was on his way to the group. Inuyasha fell over from disbelief.

"Oh, here comes 'Mr. Grumpy pants'." mumbled Shippo.

"Hey Inuyasha, here have some food." Kagome handed him a plate of meat. He turned his head away.

"Come on, lets go." Everyone let out a moan of disappointment.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets enjoy the day. It's the festival of love." Miroku winked and glanced at Kagome, then back at him. Inuyasha turned up his nose and looked away, embarrassed. The music started up again.

"Come on, Kagome, lets dance." Koga stood up and put out his hand in invitation. She nodded and walked to the clearing with him.

"What? Kagome!" Inuyasha was livid.

"It's not like you'll dance with me…" She turned back to Koga and took his arm. Miroku invited Sango, and they left together as well.

"Well aren't you going to go after her? Prove her wrong?"

"That's what she wants you know." Sango agreed.

Rei was sitting cross-legged next to him. She gazed at him, chin on hand and elbow on knee, waiting for his response, but she never got one.

"You are a strange one." Genta threw out suddenly.

Rei looked up, "Who? Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah," Hakkaku agreed, "You are human, but you seem rather at ease around us demons. Even for a preistess that is unusual. You even danced!"

"Well, ignorance doesnt do anyone any good, does it? I trusted that no one would try to hurt me, or anything like that." Rei explained.

"Yeah, if they did you could just burn them up, right?" Inuyasha mumbled. Rei smiled.

As darkness drew on our heroes, the party continued but the group decided it was time to go. The girls

"Bye Koga! Thanks!" Rei was waving to Koga and his tow pals. The others except Inuyasha were waving as well. Miroku and Sango mounted Kirara and flew off. Kagome and Rei braced themselves on Inuyasha for a lift off up the rocks. When they got to the top, Rei told Inuyasha to stop.

Sango and Miroku stopped above them, everone wondering what the hold up was. "Look at the sunset! Its beautiful...It would be a shame to miss it."

The clouds above were hot pink from the reflection of the warm reds and oranges from the slowly dissapearing sun. Below them, in the valley, and beyone them on the hills, a velvety blanket of deep purples and midnight blues spread before them. The calm scene seemed a fitting end to their hectic few days, and all agreed it was worth it to take it all in.

Despite the heavenly scene, the flaming colors reminded Rei of something less passive. She had been meaning to make a fire reading, but had been too distracted by current events. Ever since her first meeting with Kikyo, she couldnt shake a feeling that she and the dead woman were somehow cosmically linked. The connection had a rather dark presence about it, and made Rei uneasy. She resolved that later that night, around the camp fire, she would make her reading.

Naraku was looking into Kana's mirror at Rei building that nights camp fire. He smiled. "She seems to be up to something. I am more interested every day to see how her story will play out. She is a curious one, that preistess."

"What do you intend to have her do?" Kagura asked. She knew that Naraku intended for the girl to benifit him in some way or another, whether Rei would realize it or not.

"I really dont know yet." He smiled.

Kagura was shocked. Naraku always knew his next move.

"I said she was unusual. I still dont know what shes up to with that other preistess, but I imagine it cant be anything fortunate for Kikyo." Naraku smiled his menacing smile that simply oozed tragedy. "We'll have to wait and see."

Authors Note: Want to know whats up between Rei and Kikyo? Curious abuot Narakus seemingly casual attitude to his lack of knowledge on the same subject? Let me know in a reiew! The quicker that I get more reviews wanting the next chapter, the quicker I will comply.


	10. Giant Mantis

**Chapter Ten**

**Later the Next Day**

"We sure are lucky someone had died. That way we didn't have to make up a story!" Miroku smiled happily as he drank his tea.

"I sure wish I could go home. Just to take a nice hot bath really…" Rei sighed sadly.

"I know, to get a bath here, theirs so much hard work involved!" Kagome whined. The others just looked at them curiously. The two girls sighed in unison with mutual understanding.

"Well, at least we get beds tonight." Kagome offered.

"Yes, we should sleep well tonight." Sango smiled.

But the night was early and the group dispersed to find their own sources of entertainment. Miroku went to fondle women, Inuyasha to train, Sango stayed behind to give her weapons some TLC, and Kagome and Rei went of with Shippo to do some shopping.

While in the market the girls talked amiably about the future and typical girl things. Kagome was happy to finally have someone her own age from the future to talk to.

"So, are you a Miko too, Kagome?" Rei asked.

"Well…" Kagome put a finger to her chin in thought, "I am the reincarnation of one, and I live at a shrine, and I have Miko powers, so I guess I am technically."

"But you've never had any formal training?"

"No, nothing like you."

"Well, than I believe that an honorific is in order!" Rei put her hands on her hips and raised her head in mock superiority.

Kagome giggled, "Oh, yes, Sensei!"

The girls continued they're window-shopping for a while, window-shopping in the huts. As the sun was setting they finally decided to turn back to the house they were staying at for the night. That was, until they came across a mantis demon.

It had chased a man from the fields into the village and now was causing mayhem. The girls ran head on into the rush of fleeing villagers.

Kagome didn't understand why they were doing this, "Rei! What are you doing?!" She wasn't going toward the demon; she was chasing Rei to drag her to safety.

Shippo agreed from Kagome's shoulder, "We should go back for Inuyasha!"

"He's probably on his way any way!" Kagome called.

The giant green monster was now in sight and eyeing the approaching girls.

Rei stopped and spun around. "There are people in danger and you want to run away? Waiting for someone else to do what you should is no better! You called yourself a Miko…"

"But, I…you cant handle this on your own!" Kagome stammered.

Rei shouted over her shoulder as she continued toward the demon, "Even out of uniform I am a Sailor Scout! I will never run from a fight!"

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Shippo wondered as Kagome stood still where she was, eyes shaded.

She knew Rei was right, because she relied on Inuyasha for everything. When she was by herself she thought of herself as helpless no matter how daringly vocal she was to assailants. Rei wasn't like that. Rei worked on a team too, but she wasn't afraid to fight alone against anyone or anything. Kagome didn't run. She didn't run to back up Rei. She didn't run away to find Inuyasha. She stayed where she was and watched, neutral.

As Rei approached closer to the mad mantis demon, shouts around her from the villagers were heard. They shouted that a priestess had come to save them that they would now be saved.

Rei didn't hear these shouts of praise or trust, all she knew was that she had to slay this demon. She held out her long bow and strung her arrow. As the demon thrust a spiky claw threw the air in her direction, she fired. At the moment of release she tried to recall what she had done the time that the arrow had spontaneously burst into flames when she had fired at Inuyasha. Luckily, it worked.

The end of the demons appendage was blown off and it retreated in pain with a wail.

Rei took the opportunity of the demons distraction to fire another shot at its head. It made contact and blood spewed. She put her arms to her face to block the mess.

"Ouch!"

Something sharp had embedded itself into her right hand. When she looked, she didn't see anything but a scar and blood.

_A scar? How did that happen so quickly? The blood isn't min either it's the demons. _

Kagome was there with an answer.

"Rei! A jewel shard just shot at you, are you ok?"

"What?!" Shippo and Rei shouted in shock at the same time.

Kagome explained that it had been in the demons head.

If the girls had wanted to inspect the demon for any signs of foul play they couldn't. The last arrow had sent the demon ablaze, and it now sat there half burned. Villagers were busy putting out the flames before it spread to huts or crops.

Kagome was willing to let Rei keep the shard, but she didn't feel like keeping it from the others. Rei didn't much mind having it or giving it up.

Sango and Miroku agreed that it was safe with Rei, and to let her keep it until she returned home. Inuyasha, however, needed some more (physical) persuading.

The group finally went to sleep after all the excitement was over, but Naraku had other ideas. Only half of his plan for the night had been accomplished.

Authors Note: Read and Review please! I wonder which cousing will get to it first...firemaided or sailormars...thanks guys!


	11. Transformation

**Later that night**

It was rare that the gang ever got a full night's sleep, and tonight was no exception. Just as the group had drifted off into the fourth stage of sleep to meet their dreams, trouble stirred.

Inuyasha was of course sleeping in the corner of the room that he shared with Miroku. From his sitting position holding his sword, he shot open his eyelids. A familiar smell had caught his attention. He rose and slid past the girl's room in a manner that he thought of as sneaky, but everyone knew he was leaving. Because of his behavior, everyone but Rei had a pretty good idea where he was going.

Rei wasn't afraid to ask, "Where is he going?" she whispered to Kagome.

Kagome sighed. She didn't like the answer. "Since he didn't wake us right away screaming about demons or Naraku, I guess he's going to meet Kikyo…"

"What? Are you kidding? She's dead!" Rei couldn't understand the allure.

"Yes, but I guess…" Kagome shifted her eyes away. She didn't like the way that Rei was looking at her so intently for an answer. She wished that Sango would pipe in to dismiss the subject or at least answer for her, but of course she kept to herself in these matters. The only way Sango would speak up is if Rei openly insulted either Kagome or Inuyasha.

"So, why don't you go after him? What is he going to do with that woman this late at night?"

Like a lot of things about Rei tonight, Kagome didn't like the way she said that. Kagome had sat up earlier in the conversation, and now she just looked down at her lap. "I don't know…"

"Well, I'm going." Rei pushed back the covers of her tatami mat.

Finally, Sango found her voice, "Going where?"

"I'm going to go after Inuyasha." Indeed, she was already dressed in her miko garb. Before the other girls could protest, Rei was already outside with her bow in hand.

Kagome, like always, did not follow. She was in the habit of leaving Inuyasha be when he left in times like this. Every time she had chased him or gotten to Kikyo before him, bad things had happened. She had seen or heard things that she would rather have not known, only because the reality of the situation broke her heart. She thought she knew that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo.

Rei however, had no qualms about following after him. She had a few choice words for Inuyasha. It's what she did for her friends back home and she knew it's what they would do for her. Maybe they wouldn't be as direct as she was about to be, but she wasn't the princess of Mars for nothing, right? She couldn't sit back and watch any of her friends' hearts be broken by a guy. Even if that guy was a half demon with long claws…and fangs…or even if they had super human strength. She could take him on…without her wand…any fire power. Rei was beginning to consider waiting until the morning to confront Inuyasha when they were on more even ground in the daylight.

Turning was too late now as she had entered the mountain range close behind him.

_Their sure is a lot of forest and open land in this time period… _Rei mused.

It seemed that no matter where they were tree cover and mountain range was only a few steps away.

She sneaked along carefully, picking her way through the trees and fallen leaves. Ahead, she could see the gleam of white hair shimmering in the moonlight. Soon, she was close enough to hear voices. She quickly hid herself behind a tree to listen.

"What do you mean you don't want to see me?" Inuyasha was asking Kikyo, "Why else did you come?" Inuyasha raised his hands in frustration.

"You seem to think too highly of yourself, Inuyasha." Kikyo was responding. "I have no business with you tonight. That woman is who poses the greatest threat." She pointed with her bow in the direction of Rie's tree.

"Eek!" Rei squeaked with embarrassment, her cheeks red.

She covered her mouth as she subconsciously made the noise, the whole situation becoming more comical as the seconds ticked by. She decided that since Kikyo had pointed her out, it was no use in hiding any more. She stepped out from behind the tree to let Inuyasha see her.

"Are you so concerned with me that you can't even smell another person drawing near?" Kikyo scoffed at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I noticed, I just thought that it was better to ignore her. She isn't that important you know…" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Rei stepped forward, "You have business with me, miko?" Rei directed to Kikyo. She hadn't expected this sort of a turn out.

"That shard in your hand…How did you get it?"

"It shot into my hand after slaying a demon." Rei answered truthfully.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "That was no accident. Naraku is plotting against me and he is using you as a tool."

"Me, a tool for Naraku? I am no one's slave. Besides, why should I believe you?"

"You talk as if you know more than I. You are mistaken. No one in this world can know that demon better than I can."

"Is that because you're so old?" Rei smiled.

"Joke while you can. But be warned, my life is not yours for the taking, no matter what your destiny." Kikyo turned to leave dramatically with these last words ringing in Inuyasha and Rei' ears, but Rei didn't play that game.

"What do you mean, 'no matter what my destiny'?" Rei hurried toward the woman. When she caught up with her, she grabbed her should to turn her around.

Kikyo pushed Rei away with her bow instead of turning to face her. "I am not one for frivolous violence. I hadn't planned on fighting you until Naraku had forced you. Would you prefer that I kill you now?"

Inuyasha like most men was fascinated with fights between women. He hadn't moved once from his spot where Rei first found him. He merely looked on at the two women and their confrontation stupidly.

Rei was insulted at how confident Kikyo sounded talking about defeating her.

"You think I know nothing about Naraku? Well none of you know anything about me! I don't know what you think my destiny is, but if sending your mummy body back to hell is what will send me home, I dare you to fight me!" Reis hand was clasped tightly around her bow, her other clasped tightly into a fist. She stared at her adversary with flame in her eyes shooting from her glare.

The scene of the fight, despite the drama and fiery words, was beautiful. Taking Inuyasha out of the picture, it was a picture of two beautiful miko facing each other in a moonlit forest. They stood on a slight hill, trees and leaves swaying in the breeze around them. Reis hair was long and unbound, and presented a more luscious view than Kikyo's as it fluttered next to her seductively. Their stark red and white clothing was a striking contrast to the dark background of the forest.

Kikyo picked her next words carefully, and delivered them with just as much forethought. "What makes you think you can stand up to me?"

Rei didn't even think about what her response would be. Just like all the times before the words came to her lips before she even knew they would come, and delivered them just at the most dramatic moment. "I am Sailor Mars!" She yelled proudly, raising her right hand in the air.

All of sudden her right hand began to glow red, the light growing to envelope her entire body. She body rose above the ground, her eyes losing color. Her hair flowed gracefully; head tilted back, her limbs outstretched.

"I fight for love and justice, and will triumph over evil!" Rei continued with her speech. The things that were happening to her were nothing foreign. Everything about the minutes that passed only reinvigorated her making her feel powerful.

The ends of her clothes were suddenly charred, and it transformed. The loose fitting shirt now hugged her waist, the long sleeves remaining. Her read bottoms burnt right above her knees turning them a skirt. Her nails glowed brilliantly for a few moments, changing them to a red shine.

She stood tall and proud and faced Kikyo. "And that means you." She pointed to her in a classic Sailor Mars pose, smiling from ear to ear.

The scene had changed. The tables had turned and Kikyo didn't know what to expect. The girl she thought she had so clearly been able to read had just transformed right before her eyes. She had no idea if it was of the girls own power, or if it was due to sacred jewel shard. One thing was for sure. Kikyo wasn't feeling so confident any more.


	12. Miko Showdown

Inuyasha starred between the two women, unsure of what to do. For a moment, he was flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted.

Rei assumed the question was for her. She turned her eyes toward him, careful to keep Kikyo in her peripheral. She gave him a small smile.

"I told you I wasn't just any regular miko, or girl for that matter." She explained.

"Is this what that, 'wand', was for that you lost?" he asked.

"Yes, but apparently I don't need that anymore." She put her eyes back to Kikyo, who hadn't moved a single muscle so far.

Rei herself was also confused. She didn't understand why this had happened, and she hadn't even called on it. She decided that it had to be because of the Sacred Jewel shard in her hand. The other confusing part was her clothes. She wasn't in her Sailor Scout uniform; instead these seemed to be the charred remains of her miko clothes. Maybe that was due to the shard as well…

She was brought out of her thoughts as Kikyo made a sudden dash for escape. Rei gasped and charged after her.

Rei was faster than her, and easily caught up. She was slowed down just before she could overtake Kikyo, as a sudden string of arrows were shot.

Rei barley dodged them, most of them zipping through her flow of black hair.

As Kikyo turned back around from her assault, Rei took the chance to fire her own arrows. These arrows were engulfed in flame, much more menacing than the first fluke shot back with Kouga. Kikyo had to put her best dodging skills to the test; she couldn't block them with her bow since they were not spirit based, and unlike her arrows these could still cause damage if they even grazed her hair.

Kikyo spun around once the last arrow had zipped behind her, taking a firm stance. She realized she had to up the antics. Her next attack was a sacred arrow.

Rei noticed the danger as soon as the woman had stopped running, and skidded to a halt. Kikyo took advantage of this awkward moment and fired the arrow. Rei had no time to dodge or run, so she did the only thing that came to mind.

"Mars Fire…Ignite!"

The sacred arrow was engulfed in flame, but only managed to slow down its velocity. The lowered speed however, gave Rei the time to side step out of the way.

Kikyo also had to do some quick thinking as the flames from the earlier attack continued forwards, toward her. The barrier she produced was sufficient enough to put out the flames, but she released it a little too soon.

Rei used the cover of the flames to charge at Kikyo head on. Just her line of vision was clear past the fire; Rei was there with a fist at the ready.

Before the blow landed, Rei suddenly found her self being pulled off the ground.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" She yelled.

Kikyo took no time to ask question, she merely turned around, and walked away.

"Arg, get back here, you! Don't just walk away as if I'm letting you escape!" Rei couldn't wiggle her right hand out of his grip. She hung in his hand wiggling and gasping like a hooked fish. "Are you gonna let you're little boyfriend fight your battle for you, you decomposing wimp?!" Her last assault fell on deaf ears, as Kikyo once again did her disappearing act into a sudden mist.

Once she was gone, Inuyasha lowering Rei to her feet. Rei thanked him by slapping him in the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" He growled.

"What do you think? You let her get away! You have a lousy sense of loyalty." Rei tried to stomp past him, but he called her back.

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Oh, really? You don't think you're responsible for trapping me here in the first place?"

Inuyasha was taken aback, and suddenly looked sheepish. "I thought that was Kagome's fault."

"Partly. But you were the one who attacked an innocent girl. A snooping girl, yes, but I doubt she would handled the situation quite the same way as you!"

"What does this have to do with you trying to kill Kikyo?"

"It should not matter to you since the damn woman is dead. She doesn't love you anymore, and shes tried to hurt you on several occasions. Hasn't it occurred to you that shes probably giving Naraku information on me, which would also endanger you since I have been traveling with you?"

"I…She wouldn't…" Inuyasha stammered for a response.

"That's what I thought. God, you are so slow…"

"So what's killing her going to solve?"

"I don't know yet, but I plan on finding out." With that Rei was finished. She turned away from the half demon with determination in her eyes and anger in her fists.

Inuyasha slowly followed her back to the others.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Kagome shouted.

Rei had just finished telling the tale of her and Inuyasha's little misadventure with Kikyo. . Her clothing had since changed back to normal. (Some things just can't be explained).

Everyone was arranged into a circle, with the exception of Inuyasha, who chose to isolate himself into a corner.

The group all agreed that Inuyasha had done wrong, and so were giving him their scolding, each in their own way.

Kagome sat back and pouted fiercely after yelling at him from across the floor.

"I must agree Inuyasha…" Miroku said with a bowed head, "What possessed you to jeopardize our friends life in that way?"

"Well I know now where his loyalties lie…" Sango murmured. Kilala meowed from her lap.

"You idiot!" Shippo shouted.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, "Alright, shut up all ready!" He lashed out from his crouching form in a corner.

"Don't you tell us to shut up!" Kikyo retorted.

"She was gonna kill her! I had to do something…" Inuyasha attempted to defend himself.

Sango stepped in, always the voice of wisdom, "But, Inuyasha, wasn't Kikyo the one who attacked first? Rei was merely defending herself."

"Yeah, well she didn't have to run after her."

"But it also sounds like Kikyo has been keeping correspondence with Naraku. So really, I don't blame her."

Rei nodded. They were only repeating what she had tried to tell him earlier in the woods.

"What are you saying, then? That it would have been better if she had killed Kikyo?"

The group fell silent. It was a touchy subject for him, they knew.

Finally, Miroku the courageous one, murmured, "We wouldn't have blamed her…"

The room's awkward silence continued for several minutes until Rei rose from the floor. She made her way to the sliding door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To find fire wood." She slid open the screen.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked.

"May I as well?" Sango stood hopefully.

Rei nodded and stepped outside.

"I will come as well." Miroku also stood and followed the women outside.

Inuyasha was left alone in the room. He lowered his head slowly, heavy with thought.

He didn't understand why they had gotten so upset. They had never wished harm to Kikyo before. Or had they? For all he knew they simply didn't tell him. Maybe it was a unanimous agreement among them that they wished she were gone. He agreed that Kikyo was unusually interested in Rei, but he blamed that on the new comer, not Kikyo.

Since Inuyasha thought the way he did, he didn't realize that he was misdirecting his feelings. He really was distressed at Kikyo and her sudden actions, but he still harbored affection for her. Instead of getting upset at the woman he cared for, he focused his energy toward Rei, the one he believed was the source of these changed circumstances. He blamed her for the reason of the seemingly sudden change of attitude toward Kikyo by his friends.

Outside, Miroku and the girls had finished with their fire wood gathering. They were currently busy with arranging the wood into a square typed structure to Rei's specifications.

"What exactly is this for again, priestess?"

"Miroku, please call me Rei. I'm not used to that honorific."

"Oh," Miroku raised his eyebrows in an expression of surprise, "I hadn't realized we were on such casual terms with each other." He casually moved closer to her around the wood.

"Come, on. Were friends, right?" Rei gave the monk a warm smile.

"I hope to call us, 'good', friends…"

"Well, if you- eek!" Rei squealed and whirled around, grabbing her butt.

"Eh, he he?" Miroku scratched his head.

Rei bonked him on the head with a fist.

"You better watch it now, monk." Sango warned.

"That's right!" Shippo agreed, "Rei has fire powers now, so you better keep that wandering hand to your self unless you want it burned off."

Kagome giggled, she doubt that were a possibility. "Any ways, what are we doing again?"

"Were building up the wood so I can get a good sized flame for a reading." Rei explained.

"What kind of reading?" Shippo asked.

"A sacred fire reading. I can read signs in the flame when I enter into a trance."

"Done!" exclaimed Miroku. "Is this good enough?"

"It will do. Thank you guys for helping me!"

The group wasn't exactly excited to return to Inuyasha in all of his moodiness, so they stayed behind with Rei in the garden. Sango had brought up the idea, and they all decided it was wise for more than one reason. First, Rei was vulnerable outside, alone in her trance. Second, they would need eyes watching the fire to make sure that a stray ember didn't catch anything of fire. Lastly, they were all just curious.

Rei settled herself down into a good position once the fire was strong. She began chanting the nine words of power, and performing their corresponding hand signs.

"Evil spirits begone!" she threw a sacred scroll into the flame.

The group behind jumped slightly with surprise as the flame suddenly sputtered and sparked.

After that, Rei was silent. For a while she just stared into the flame…concentrating…


	13. The Vision and Suspicions

Chapter 13

"What did you see?" Kagome asked softly.

The fire had died down, and only embers remained. They sat in the pile of ash burning red, giving off only a little heat.

Rei still sat where she had during the fire reading but her hands had lost their position. They now lied limply in her lap. She had stopped her mantra some time ago. She was slow in answering. She perked up when she realized Kagome had been speaking to her.

She slowly turned her head, but not all the way, "What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Kagome tried again, "Did you see anything that could help us?"

Rei dropped her head a little and averted her eyes. "Yes, but Inuyasha wont like it…"

That explanation pretty much summed up what Rei had seen. It could only mean one thing; the extermination of Kikyo.

"Well, I for one wouldn't be sad to see her go." Mumbled Sango. She had never liked the idea of the woman being a walking dead person. To her, Kikyo went against the laws that Kikyo used to live by.

Rei excused herself quietly and left. She returned to the room that she and the other two women shared and prepared her futon. Since Sango and Kagome didn't join her after a short time, she assumed they had stayed behind to talk. They might have even gone to talk with Inuyasha. Either way she didn't mind. She was glad to have some time to herself to reflect on her vision.

She lay on her back and closed her eyes against all distractions, and brought back the visions to her mind.

First Rei had seen the past. She saw how Kikyo had been brought to life, and Kagome's soul ripped in half. With that moment, Inuyasha's heart too had been torn.

Next she saw the present. Kikyo and Kagome's soul was in a battle. It was fighting to be made whole…Rei had seen the result of that struggle.

_The background was dark. Kagome and Kikyo faced each other from a distance. They each held their bows, ready. They would each string and raise their bows in perfect unison, each with incredible speed. Both arrows would be released simultaneously. Kagome's arrow would draw blood, but Kikyo's arrow would draw life. Kagome's limp body would fall in a heap on the floor. Kikyo would hold a bleeding shoulder. _

That had been the near future. If that outcome came, she knew the result.

_Without Kagome, Kikyo would be the only one left in the world to sense the precious jewel shards. She wouldn't aid Inuyasha just because Kagome was out of the way. Without her, Rei saw them shrink as they became powerless. She saw Kikyo become engulfed in the shadow of Naraku. She would become his puppet, or he would kill her. In her darkness she would lose the ability to purify the jewel shards. Everything…would break apart…and fall into darkness. _

Rei could not let this happen. This was all to come about form Kikyo, and her actions. Rei had been sent here for a special purpose: To save the world. To do that, she must kill Kikyo and unify Kagome's soul. She only hoped she would have the strength…

At that same time Naraku sat outside his room, starring at the starry sky. His body was relaxed and still. His eyes were misty with thought.

He of course knew every action that Inuyasha and Rei had taken; he was a good villain that way. Usually he would be comforted to know, even if he didn't always know their motives. His knowledge was his strongest power. But right now he wasn't very comfortable. He had been at a loss for a while now and he didn't like it. At first he had been sure that something would come up to his advantage, but nothing had.

From the beginning he had been suspicious of Rei's purpose here to do something with Kikyo. That woman had overstayed her welcome on this earth in his opinion. So he didn't much mind the idea of her dieing. He couldn't use her, so her demise was none of his concern. Instead he thought he would try his hand at Rei. She was also a priestess, with strange powers, one of which was reading fortunes and seeing visions in flames. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing the future.

He was glad that he had planted that jewel shard in her palm. It had revealed all of her powers.

But then something occurred to him: if she could defeat Kikyo that would have to make her stronger. That transformation earlier had only made him more worried. That was unlike anything he had ever seen before…She still want a threat to him of course, he wasn't afraid of a little fire. Her strength only meant that she would be more difficult to control than Kikyo. That didn't make him happy…

That left him with a few options: 1) Try to capture Rei before she confronted Kikyo again 2) Wait for her to kill Kikyo and then capture her 3) Let her kill Kikyo and have her be on her way.

Naraku sighed…He came to a conclusion. He decided that the benefits of having Rei wouldn't outweigh the risks of getting her.

Kikyo was troublesome as it was, with her helping out that damn dog all the time, no matter how little or from what distance. And for all of Kikyo's negativity towards Inuyasha and Kagome, she never took acted on it. She had been presented with numerous opportunities to kill Kagome before, and she hadn't. That always disappointed him since that young girl was the biggest threat there was to him. She could track down and purify jewel shards for Inuyasha and the others…

_So let her be. I suppose the best use she can be to me is just to let her do as she wants. If her motives change…_He smirked. _I'll take care of it when it becomes a problem._

He rose from the wooden floor and slide open his bedroom door. He walked inside and went to his futon. For once he was able to sleep a whole night through. No plotting, no scheming, ordering or manipulating. For once, everyone else's actions actually benefited him most just as they were.

Early the next morning, Rei was the first to wake up. She sat up and looked around her.

Sango and Kagome lay next to her on either side. Sango was turned on her side, in the fetal position. Kirara was curled up in the space between her knees, stomach and arms. It was a perfect little circle for her.

Kagome was on her stomach with her hands on either side next to her face. Shippo slept next to her, on his back like a dead little fox. Rei laughed to see his mouth wide open.

She pushed away he sheets and stood. Tiptoeing, she made her way to the sliding rice paper door. Once outside, she closed it carefully and turned to walk toward the toilet.

She hadn't taken but a handful of steps before stopping with a gasp.

"Inuyasha." She greeting quietly.

He had appeared out of nowhere, giving her a scare. He must have moved very fast, for him to appear so suddenly before she could sense him…

"Rei." He greeted coldly.

He was standing in front of her with his legs apart and arms crossed. A scowl was on his face.

"Good morning!" She smiled and tried to step around him. Her cheeriness was contrived, and they could both tell.

He stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the toilet." She raised an eyebrow. She had hoped that her frankness might embarrass him enough to let her go.

"Really, and after that? You're already dressed."

"I slept in my clothes last night, it was cold." Suddenly, she dropped the civilities, "I don't need to stand here and defend myself against your suspicions!"

He said nothing, but narrowed his eyes.

"I'm guessing Miroku told you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what? Do you think I'm going off now, to search for her? Where would I look?" She leaned back and crossed her own arms.

Inuyasha became nervous when she didn't continue. He didn't have an answer.

"Hmm. For all your suspicions against me, you didn't think it all through. Excuse me." She pushed her way past him and rounded the corner.

He turned around and called after her, "My thinking isn't unwarranted!"

Rei stopped.

"You are going to kill her."

Rei wanted to respond, to make it sound better than the way he said it, but she couldn't.

"So what? Are you going to stop me?"

There was another silence. They stood there with Inuyasha boring holed into Rei's back.

Miroku broke the silence.

"Inuyasha! Stop being rude…"

"Rude?!" Inuyasha spun around to face the monk.

"Yes," he could think of no other name for it, "Rei feels bad as it is. She knows of the relationship between you and Kikyo. She's only doing what she must."

"You're not going to stand there and tell me that! I will not accept-!"

"Stop!" Miroku grew upset.

Sango and Kagome and Shippo appeared at the entrance of the room. Sango stepped out into the hallway. Kagome continued to look from the doorframe with Shippo on her shoulder.

From their vantage point they could only see the two men. Inuyasha still stood behind Rei, right at the corner of the walkway. Behind him was Miroku.

Miroku continued, "She's only doing what she has to so she can return home! Or have to forgotten that?"

Sango stepped forward, "She has family, friends and responsibilities that obligate her to the future…her home."

Kagome raised her voice, "Just as I have the same that keep me traveling between the well."

Inuyasha tuned his head away with a huff. He didn't like how they were all ganging up on him.

Miroku softened, "Cant you try to understand now? She has no choice. She has been unable to go back through that well since she first came and this might be the reason why. Nothing in out lives is coincidental, and now she is part of it. She was brought here for a reason, and she has found her purpose.

"Do not chide her, Inuyasha." Sango finished.

Inuyasha turned and leaped of the wooden walkway and into the yard. He hurried away, and off into the nearby town.

Miroku sighed and went to console Rei. When he turned the corner he saw that she was gone. He assured Sango and Kagome that he would find her, and hurried off.

"Is it okay to let him go?" Kagome wondered.

"Yeah, he's such a letch, and Rei is delicate right now." Shippo pointed out.

Sango wasn't worried, "Is their any stopping him?" Sango shrugged.

Shippo and Kagome looked at each other. Their eyes told each other, "Isn't she the one that always tries?"

"Any way, she needs some sort of distraction from recent events." She reasoned.

Miroku didn't have to go far, just to the other side of the house. He found her right where she had said she was going, coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Rei, are you alright?" He ran to her.

Rei was caught off guard, "Umm…yeah, why?"

He grabbed her hand and held it between his, "I was worried that Inuyasha might have gotten to you. I thought I might have found you crying somewhere." He glanced at the bathroom, "Why did you run off so suddenly?"

"I had to pee."

"Oh…Well, I'm so glad you're all right!" He pulled her close and wrapped one arms around her, "He can be so thoughtless sometimes." He looked at her with gleaming eyes of sincerity.

"Oh, yeah, unlike your self minded hand?" She reached behind her and grabbed the accused appendage.

She lifted it up and pushed it back at Miroku before turning to back to her room.

"Oh, how can you be so cruel?" He laughed while rubbing a bruised wrist.

"Your lucky I haven't broken it by now!" She paused, turned her head around with a smile and winked.

Then she kept walking, her movement as graceful and seductive as always. Her hair swayed behind her with a gently rustle, the color catching in the light. Her back was straight and her steps sure.

Miroku watched her go. He dropped his hand and smiled. _I don't need to worry…She'll be alright. _


	14. Village Attack

"So what's on the agenda today, Miroku?" Sango asked attentively. She gave him a sideways glance as they stood side by side in front of the mansion they had stayed in the night before.

Miroku put a hand to his chin in thought, eyes closed, and "We should continue business as usual."

Kagome joined them from behind, catching Miroku's words, "And what would that be?" She asked.

"It would be traveling where ever you tell us to, Kagome. Do you sense a jewel shard anywhere nearby?"

She paused for a moment, "No…"

"Well, then we should simply wander to the next village." He smiled, "That always seems to bring something our way."

Just as they had come to an agreement, the last of their group joined them. Inuyasha came up from the rear right, and Rei from the rear left. They stayed on opposite ends of the group, as far away from each other as possible.

"So it's decided then." Inuyasha started down the dirt path through the village with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango looked at each other, then at Rei. Rei quietly followed. So they rest did as well.

Miroku eventually caught up with Inuyasha and the girls stayed together behind them.

Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder as usual. He wasn't as talkative as he usually was. He seemed to be distracted at the moment. Kagome noticed him looking around.

"Shippo," she asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Rei's ravens, I haven't seen them around."

Sango perked up, "Your right! Where are they Rei?"

"Around." She looked to Sango and Kagome, "Their pretty smart. Even if I can't see them, I know their around. They wouldn't abandon me."

"They must be really loyal." Kagome mused.

"Yes, they are. They used to be my only friends before I met Serena and the other Sailor Scouts."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

Shippo spoke what they were thinking, "You must miss them, huh?"

Rei looked at her feet as she walked, "Yeah, I do. I'm sure their worried sick over me too."

Their conversation moved along from their as they walked. Rei told them about what her friends were like, what the Sailor Scouts were, and what they did. Each of the girls connected to Rei in their own way. Sango knew what it was like to be missing a mother or father. Rei was sad for her and thought her lucky to have a younger sibling. Kagome could relate to Rei's previous lives, even though being a reincarnation wasn't really the same thing. Kagome and Rei also talked a little about their favorite hobbies and their favorite foods, and where they liked to go when they were back in the future.

Miroku and Inuyasha weren't as talkative. They each walked in silence, not saying more than a few words here and there about the weather. Miroku had the sense though that Inuyasha just appreciated the company.

Kagome was curious about how Rei planned on finding Kikyo.

Rei answered, "I don't plan on finding her at all! If I wait patiently, she will come to me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's what I saw in the fire. She is the one who wants me out of the picture because she thinks I am going to kill Inuyasha for Naraku. That will make her want to come af1ter me.""Yes, I see." Sango agreed, "If you were to go after her, she would second guess herself and it would be harder to confront her. "

Kagome still didn't quite understand, "That makes sense but, why do you have to kill her? Is it only because she wants to kill you?"

"Kagome!" Sango scolded. "Rei has no other choice if she wants to return home. How would you feel if you had to stay here with us for the rest of your life?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer so she didn't say anything. If she said it would be awful, she might insult her friends. If she said she wouldn't mind, they might question her values for not wanting to return to her family.

Sango knew it was a difficult question, that's why she'd asked it.

"It alright, I understand what she's saying. That is the only reason though…I can't just stand back and let her kill me, or run away from her forever." Rei didn't want to tell them everything she had seen, about Kikyo killing Kagome. "Besides, she is already dead.

"True," Sango agreed, "You would simply be sending her back to hell."

"I guess your right then." Kagome sighed, "Besides, if we continue to look for Naraku like we have been, were bound to run into her."

"Is she after him as well then?" Rei asked, "I was unclear of her motives."

Sango answered, "Yes, she seeks revenge. Probably just for her death, since her true feeling toward Inuyasha are unknown to us."

"Sound's like a good idea then. I have a feeling he'll be going after me soon anyway, so it shouldn't take long to run into him."

"Oh, that's right!" Kagome realized, "You still have a sacred jewel shard in your hand."

"Right, he'll be wanting it back."

Sango sighed, "Then it's a waiting game controlled by him as usual I suppose."

Kagome agreed, "Isn't it always?"

Kagura sat at the opposite end of the room form Naraku. She had grown curious about him lately; his activity had been minimal if at all in the last week or so. She voiced these thoughts to him timidly.

"Yes, I know. I am practicing patience and waiting for an opportunity to arise." H answered.

She asked.

"I will wait for Inuyasha and his friends to locate a sacred jewel shard. Kikyo has disappeared, so she is of no help."

"It makes sense." Kagura nodded.

"So, now we can take it easy for a while."

It would take the rest of the day and evening before they would reach the next village. It was well secluded, and was rather small in size and population.

They fist spotted it when they came to the top of a wooded hill.

"Wow!" Shouted Shippo. The view was amazing, and they all took a moment to appreciate it.

The village was built like any other, with rice patties, huts, live stock and a town center.

"How does a village so secluded get by?" wondered Kagome.

"They must be smiths of some kind, look at the smoke from those huts." Sango pointed to the outskirts of the village.

"Hmm…" Miroku wondered. "Yes, they must specialize in producing a good and seclude themselves to preserve their craft."

"Whatever the reason, they must have food. I'm starving!" Inuyasha exclaimed and started down the hill.

The rest followed suit.

The path was down hill and slightly treacherous, as it grew more narrow. Inuyasha was still in front of the group and soon left them far behind as he bounded down the hill with ease.

Kagome was not pleased, "Inuyasha, you jerk! Don't just leave- whoa!" She had to stop as she slipped on a disturbed rock. Luckily Sango was behind her to grasp her arm.

The two women continued cautiously down the hill together. Shippo followed at their heels just as easily as expected of a fox demon.

Miroku extended an arm to Rei, "Are you alright, Lady Rei?"

"Huh, so far…" her voice was unsure.

She took his offer and wrapped an arm around his.

So the remainder of the group continued down the hill in pairs. When they reached the end of the trail, the land leveled. Rei took her arm away from the monk and they stopped to have a look around.

"What's that clanging sound?" Shippo asked, ears wiggling.

"I don't know." Sango wondered, "I noticed it too as we were coming down the hill.

Kagome looked around, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku raised his shoulders, "Looking for food? We'll catch up with him."

So the group continued, with Rei and Miroku in the front and Sango and Kagome behind.

Coming up to a home, an elderly lady was outside hanging laundry.

"Excuse me!" Miroku called and hurried forward.

Rei followed quickly behind.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I was wondering if you've spotted someone walk by, he isn't hard to miss."

The old lady looked up slowly from her basket of clothes. She peered at Miroku questioningly and then turned her head to Rei. Her eyes furrowed as she took them in, concentrating. Suddenly, she seemed to have realized something.

"Help!" She screamed.

Miroku put up his arms in surprise, "What? No! He won't hurt anyone…"

The lady turned around and shouted, "Help! Kuro miko!"

Miroku looked to Rei.

"What?! But I'm no such thing!" Rei looked around waving her hands in panic.

Sango and Kagome joined them. Sango asked, "What's wrong with her? She won't stop screaming!"

Miroku turned around, "No, really? I hadn't noticed."

Kagome pointed ahead of them down the road, "Huh, guys?"

The three turned around, "WHAT?"

"LOOK!"

When they turned around, a mass of men from the rice fields were seen rushing towards them. In their hands they held their tools of farming; shovels, reapers, knives and ho's.

Rei took a step back, "What the hell?"

Sango looked to Miroku with rage, "What did you do, monk?!"

"Nothing!" He said with obvious hurt on his face. "They're after the dark miko!" He pointed to Rei.

"Whatever they want, RUN!" Rei shouted and spun on her heels.

They rest turned to follow, but they were soon met by more men.

"Were surrounded…" Sango cursed. She grasped her Hiraikotsu.

"What do we do?" Rei asked to the monk.

"I'm not sure, but if they pressure us we may have no choice but to use violence to escape."

For the moment the crowd of men was content with trapping them within their circle. Then from the side, the men parted to let someone pass. It was an older man on horseback wearing a strange robe of black.

He stood before them, and surveyed the group. "Take the miko and the monk."

"Not so fast!" A growl was heard from above.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

His figure was currently flying over the heads of the villagers, and landed in the middle with his friends.

"Do not hurt them, they are only human!" Miroku warned.

"What else do you plan on doing then?"

A man came forward and grabbed Rei's arm, "Hey, let go of me! I haven't done anything!" She tried to pull away, but another man came forward.

Inuyasha turned to help, but he was soon mobbed as the rest of the men came rushing forwards.

"Don't hurt her, stop!" Miroku was no help as he also was grabbed from behind.

Sango confronted the man, "Hey, what is the meaning of this? Let our friends go!"

The man looked to her and Kagome, "So you are friends with these people?"

Sango realized her mistake, and made her move. She grabbed Kagome and pulled her close. Reaching into her breast pocket, she brought out a small black capsule.

"Grab her!" the man ordered too late.

A cloud of smoke erupted from Sango and Kagome.

"Kirara!" Sango called.

"Their!" a man from the crowd called.

Kirara avoided spears as they were thrown at her from below. She struggled a bit from the extra weight of three people. Inuyasha usually would have carried Kagome, but it was too dangerous to be on the ground.

Kagome spotted Rei and Miroku, "Sango, there!" She pointed below them.

The miko and monk were being dragged towards the hills, with their hands tied behind their backs.

Sango and Kagome called out to them.

Rei and Miroku heard their calls and got to their feet. They slipped their hands under their feet raised their hands to their friends. Miroku was closer, and was the first to be grabbed. Inuyasha hopped off and started beating off the men away from Kirara. Rei took advantage of the confusion among her assailants and started to run ahead. Kagome held a hand out and they grasped for each other.

Just as Kagome was about to pull Rei to safety, Kagome felt herself falling. She looked down to see a man holding Rei.

Rei tried to kick him off but her legs were locked, and both hands were with Kagome.

"Aah! Sango!" Kagome called.

Sango noticed Kagome's slipping form, and tried to pull her up. It was to no avail as the man gave one mighty tug, and pulled both Kagome and Rei back to earth.

The women toppled with a scream. They were instantly covered in men to subdue them.

When Inuyasha turned around, they were nowhere to be seen. From his left, Sango and Miroku were also having trouble. Miroku was still tied and Sango was busy deflecting spears from Kirara, who was struggling to gain altitude.

Inuyasha had no choice but to assist the friends that he could see. After beating off some men, Kirara was able to get away. He and his friends escaped into the wooded hills that surrounded the village. They would have to go back for Rei and Kagome.

Authors Note: Im sorry this update was so overdue, but its the end of the school year so things are a little hectic. How'd you like this latest chapter? Send me a review!


	15. Under Suspition by Ninja's

"Well, this is a fine mess that we've gotten ourselves into…" Rei complained.

Kagome didn't answer. She only whined lowered her head.

At the moment the pair was tied up with their backs together, hands and feet immobile and blind folded. The villagers were carrying them somewhere on a cart, apparently to keep them hostage. At least, that's what the girls hoped.

Kagome asked Rei, "I thought you had fire powers, why can't you burn these ropes?"

"That did cross my mind, but I can't seem to muster up the power right now…" Rei whispered so as not to let the villagers know of her possible weapon.

Kagome started to whisper too, though it was hard to hear with their backs turned to each other, "Does it only emerge when it wants to?"

"No, but I think I have to go through some of the same motions that I do when I transform with my wand."

"Oh, so you have to be able to move. What about when you burned Inuyasha with an arrow? You didn't even have the Jewel Shard in your hand then."

"I've thought about that too…That was subconscious though, I don't know if I can make that happen again. "

"Can't you try?"

"What do you think I've _been_ doing? Twiddling my thumbs patiently?"

"Don't get mad, I'm just offering up suggestions…I want to escape is all."

"Do you think I don't? Why am I the one that has to free us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of whining to me, why don't _you _do something to help?!"

"I'm not the Kuro Miko here; my powers don't work that way?"

"Kuro Miko!?"

"Ouch!" Kagome yelped in pain, "You're supposed to burn the ropes, not me!" She wiggled violently against her restraints in pain,

The cart stopped and a man raised his voice, "What's going on, you two?"

The girls apologized and quieted down. The man warned them and jerked the cart into motion.

After a time Rei spoke up.

"I just thought of something...We should delay any plans right now, until we get to where their taking us."

"To wait for Inuyasha and the others?"

"Uh, no. It's so that we can see, for one thing. We don't know how many people are here, or where we are. Also, we have no weapons."

"Okay."

After that the girls stopped their plotting until the cart jolted to a stop. The man who had been pulling the cart lifted them both and carried them inside. After some inquiries of a few other men and sliding doors, they were finally let down. A deep, gruff voice called to their holder to release the blindfolds.

Looking up, the girls see a middle ages man with a tall and largely built body, and small eyes. He was an intimidating man.

He looked down at them over his broad nose, "So, who are you?"

Rei answered before Kagome had a chance, "A miko and her apprentice."

"Oh? I can see you are certainly a miko of some kind by your garb, but what of her? She wears the most unusual and revealing clothing for someone who is supposed to be virgin."

It took some more quick thinking on the part of Rei to cover up Kagome's choice of clothing.

_Curse her!_ Rei thought. _Why had she never considered blending in with this era? It would save them so much trouble._

"Likely…" He considered her vague explanation of a far away home land and cultural differences. "But you still haven't given me your names or any other reason for me to believe that you are not a Dark Miko." He was looking at Rei.

"Who told you that? I've never been accused of such a thing before today." Her annoyance was apparent.

The screen behind them opened suddenly, and another male voice was heard behind them. This one was younger and more jovial.

"No one had to tell us much." He answered, "It is something we have encountered a few times ourselves." He dismissed the ever present man behind them with a wave of his hand.

He stepped in front of the girls to stand beside the intimidating head of the village.

"Sanyo, you should not interrupt so rudely, even if you are my son."

Sanyo started to apologized, but was cut off by Rei.

"What did you say? About running into someone…"

Sanyo looked down at her, "Why, you my dear."

"What?" Rei and Kagome squealed together in surprise.

The young man laughed, "You're saying it isn't you? The description is very precise." He walked over to Rei and leaned over her, "A mysterious miko with long black hair," He stroke her hair, "thin but sturdy build," he scanned her body, "fair complexion and a beautiful face with piercing eyes."

Rei turned away from him when he attempted to stroke her cheek.

He hit her. Her head jerked from the force.

Kagome sqealed in shock, but the head didn't even flinch.

"I don't it in your best interest to play coy with me, woman." Sanyo threatened.

His father replied, "Yes, I was also thinking that she fit the description rather well. There were also accounts of her burning several people while being apprehended, and a long bow was confiscated off her."

"Yeah, only she isn't dead or steals souls in the dead of night." Kagome retorted.

This earned Kagome her own hit across the face. Sanyo warned her about her tone of voice.

She had been thinking the same thing as Rei: they had described Kikyo.

The Head raised an eyebrow, "This miko is supposed to do that, and you're saying that you don't?"

Rei's patience was flying out the window, "Do you even know the name of the miko that you're looking for?"

They didn't.

Kagome and Rei explained that they did, and that Rei was not her. When the men asked if they knew where Kikyo was, their answer was of no. The head didn't believe them, and ordered Sanyo to make them talk. He proceeded to sink a kunai into her arm. The more she refused to know anything about Kikyo's whereabouts, the deeper the blade went into her arm.

Rei refused to scream. She gritted her teeth against the pain.

When she didn't talk, he moved to Kagome. This alerted Rei more than the threat to herself, and she quickley explained Kikyo's search for the sacred jewel shards, and their own anamosity towards Kikyo.

The men exchanged glanes.

Before the men could interrogate them any further, the door slid open once again. This time it was two young girls announcing tea.

"Serina and Suzuna!" Kagome called.

The two girls turned and indeed recognized Kagome.

Their master asked them about their acquaintance.

Suzuna, the older of the two explains, "We are more acquainted with her companion, Sango, the demon exterminator."

"Yes, I remember that tale from when we first met. What of her friend there, the miko."

The girls looked to Rei, and then to Kagome for guidance. Kagome couldn't give anything away, and in the end they had to admit that they did not recognize her.

"So, isn't it possible, Kagome, that you began travelling with a fugitive?"

"Fugitive? Rei is not a fugitive!"

Sanyo smirked, "Anyone who has made as much trouble as we suspect you have certainly warrants such a title. Especially with so many people looking for you."

"Stop talking as if I'm Kikyo! It's insulting!"

"Why would we just waltz into a random village if we were anything like that? We didn't even attack anyone! Not even when we were being captured!" Kagome was equally annoyed at this point.

"What about the burn marks?"

"What about them?" Rei retorted, "Had you ever heard of Kikyo using fire before? And besides, I didn't mean to."

The two men took all this into consideration but did not tell them so. After a few moments they ordered them to be held in the cellar.

When the two men were left alone in the room, they discussed whether or not to believe Rei and Kagome. The head was convinced that it wasn't how they were looking for, even if she was another Dark Miko. The son agreed, that their capture had been done by non-ninja villagers, and Kikyo wouldn't be so easy to subdue. Rei didn't seem docile either, so in fact her easy capture seemed a testimony to her innocince just as she had said.

By the end of the night, the men agreed that in fact the two women might prove useful in helping them finding Kikyo. The only thing left to consider was an apology. The head cursed Sanyo's sedistic pleasure.

As the pair was dragged down the hallway, Serina and Suzuna looked on in dismay.

Outside the mansion a pair of black pearly eyes was taking in the scene. It had turned dark, but still they watched the front entrance patiently, even though they knew Rei wasn't coming out. When Suzuna and Serena exited together, the eyes followed.

Once out of earshot of the mansion, Serena spoke up first, "We have to help them! They're friends of Sango!"

Her sister hushed her, "Yes, I know, I'm just not sure how…"

"What do you mean? Are you a ninja or not?"

"Of course I am! Everyone else in there is too, and that's the problem. How are two little ninjas supposed to outsmart a whole village full of older and more experienced ones?"

"I think that because we're smaller that we can do it. Don't we owe it to Sango?"

"She saved our lives, but so did the head of the village."

Serena was becoming more irritated with her older sister. It seemed to her that the older Suzuna got the more docile and cowardly she became.

"Suzuna, that doesn't excuse the fact that he's holding the wrong girls! We know that miko in there isn't the one their looking for if she's traveling with Sango!"

Her older sister had to agree with this. No matter how good their master was to them, they owed Sango a lot. And even if they weren't friends of Sango's, she could never live with herself if she let Rei take Kikyo's place.

In the end they agreed to on a plan of action to free them. They would wait several more hours to sneak inside the mansion, locate and steal the cellar keys. They returned to the hut they shared to gather supplies.

They eyes that had been watching intently also had a curious pair of black ears. She leapt from her post on their roof and sped off to locate her companion in the forest.

Kagome meanwhile, had some disturbing news for Rei as they huddled together in their holding cell.

She whispered that there was a sacred jewel shard near the village.

"What?" Rei shouted.

She calmed herself quickly so as not to alert a guard.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" She asked.

"It wasn't there before, but now it's coming closer." Kagome concentrated on the sense.

"Is it with a demon or a human? Can you even tell that?"

Kagome guessed that it was with a human since the feel of the shard wasn't dark. It was rare that a demon had a clean shard.

Rei couldn't believe this. Never in her whole life as a Scout had she been captured like this in such quick succession. The first time she couldn't help it, but this time was just ridiculous.

_Isn't __Kagome the one that__'s__ supposed to look like Kikyo__ anyway? They must not have gotten a clean look at Kikyo's face before…Yet they supposed she was beautiful, typical! __The only thing that Kikyo __and I have__ in common __is our__ clothes and long hair, and even their hair was different enough not to be easily mistaken._

"Well," Rei tried to change the subject, "At least we know better who were dealing with now."

"Yeah, this is a village of ninja's. I had my suspiciouns when I saw the head..."

"That explains the noises from this morning too, it was sparing I think. I recognized the clothes from Serena and Suzuna right away. Who knew that my history lessons would come in so handy!" Rei giggled.

Kagome laughed along feebly. She knew that Rei went to a better school than she did, and had high marks. Kagome realized that she still hadn't gotten over her feelings of jealously towards Rei. Kagome tried telling herself that it wasnt jealousy or envy, she was simply in admiration of Rei's greater beauty, her grace, her wit...instinct in battle...This wasnt helping. She only hoped that Rei couldn't tell.

In fact, if Rei hadn't had her mind on the more important matters at hand, she would have. Rei was perceptive enough to note jealousy from other's even if she wasn't used to that sort of attention. It would be safe to say that this was good for Kagome, because if Rei had known it would have been a basis for mischivious teasing and hasseling from Rei when lighter times came.

Kagome's only true source of relief was that it seeme like Inuyasha didn't seem to like Rei very much either.

A pregnant pause ensued and Rei sighed. She only hoped that she would get a break soon.

Rei would get her wish sooner than she thought.

Even though Inuyasha and the others had no idea where Kagome or Rei were, there were two little ninja's that did and were willing to help. Soon, once Phobos reached Deimos, Inuyasha and the other's would too.


End file.
